starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Gamemaster Screen
Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, to publikacja zawierająca ekran mistrza gry do drugiej edycji oraz informacje z rules companion do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40064). Podręcznik wydano w 1992 roku i jego autorem jest Bill Olmesdahl. Zawartość *Introduction **Customizing The Adventure Hook For Your Star Wars Campaign ***Who? ***What? ***Where? ***When? ***Why? ***How? ***The Carrot ***The Stick ***Higher Destiny ***Vultures Circling ***In Media Res ***Wandering Adventure Hook *Chapter One - Exploration Adventures **Exotic Locales **Nature As An Adversary **New Life Forms **Lost or Misfit Civilizations **Fabulous Treasure And Magic **Situation Critical ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Here There Be Gremlins ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **The Entity ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Temple of Stalsinek ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **A Perfect World ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **A Fortune For The Taking ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants *Chapter Two - Quest Adventures **A Difficult Journey **The Quest Must Be Important **The Royal Family ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **The Heart of The Universe ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Envoy To The Queen ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Alderath Horticultural Society ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Droid Hunt ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Relative Difficulties ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants *Chapter Three - Alien Species Adventures **Discovery **Surprises **A Good Plot **Diversity **Use Real People **Crisis on Cona ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **A Fistful of Credits ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Quest for The Dragon's Tomb ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Trouble at Galaxy Ways ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Slave Revolt ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Rites of Passage ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants *Chapter Four - Mystery Adventures **The Crime **The Mysterious Force **The Solution **Dramatic Confrontation **The Locked-Base Affair ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Murder In Paradise ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **The Barren-World Mystery ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **The Kubaz Insect ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **The Passing of Uncle Gargon ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Chameleon ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants *Chapter Five - Force Adventures **A Mysterious Energy Field **A Sense of Magic **Morality Play **Prophet of Doom ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Fortress of Terror ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **The Monster Maker ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **The Last Knight ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **The Natural ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **The Curse of Stark ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants *Chapter Six - Smuggler's Adventures **Shady Activities and People **Rugged Individuals **Rough Justice **Drag Race ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **What Comes Around Goes Around ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Under The Claw ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Hostile Natives Of The Th'irus ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **Mob Psychology ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants **A Change of Fortune ***The Set-Up ***Gamemaster Notes ***Variants Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Gamemaster Screen *Starship Log *Equipment/Weapons Log *Scale Charts *To Hit *To Dodge *To Damage *Scatter Distance For Blast-Radius Weapons *Falling Damage *Collision Damage *Passenger Damage *Grenade Scatter Damage *Second Edition Character Templates *Finishing a Template *Character Points *Force Points *Designing a Template *Advancing Characters *Maneuvers *Spiral *Movement Failures *Movement *Command Difficulty and Combined Action Bonus Tables *Healing *Equipment Cost Chart *Round Sequence *Difficulty Numbers *Difficulty Modifiers Guidelines *Cover Modifiers *Special Rules *The Wild Die *Combat *Weapons Chart *Skill List *Damage Charts *Injury Effects *Vehicle Damage *Hit Location Table *Starship Damage *Vehicle Log *Character Log Credits *creator: Bill Olmesdahl *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Bill Olmesdahl *interior art.: Allen Nunis *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher/sales manager: Richard Hawran *editors: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: John Paul Lona, Cathleen Hunter *sales manager: Allen Nunis *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales assistant: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill Zobacz także: *Gamemaster Screen - Revised Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)